


Strawberry Cake

by DiggeSchnugge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Pee, Piss, Wetting, female - Freeform, watersport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiggeSchnugge/pseuds/DiggeSchnugge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That is what happens, when you don't talk with your boyfriend! Just tell him the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Cake

On the way home from the beach they passed by the beautiful landscape. She always wondered how there can be so many fields in one place and a big city right after it. But she enjoyed that view and got cosy in her car seat. After the whole day in the sun and cooling off in the water, she was tired in a very good feeling way. Suddenly her boyfriend pointed at something.  
»Look, a Strawberryfield!« exited like a little kid he smiled from one ear to the other and pulled the car over. Confused for a moment Laura sat up and turned her eyes to her boyfriend. He didn’t even had to ask, his happy face was enough for her to know, he would want to get some strawberries and she would be the last one to say no. And so it happened just as she thought. He got out of the car and hurried to that plastic strawberry house, where a woman sat in to sell the stuff. Laura was to exhausted to be as happy as he was, but she had to admit it was a long time ago, since she last got some strawberries from a field.

While she finally got out of the car and followed her love, he just pushed a little basket into her hands, still overexcited.  
»We can have strawberry cake at home!« he said and she already rolled her eyes. Yeah, she will make that cake and he will eat most of it. As always. But she still smiled and gave him a quit kiss.  
»Let’s look for big dark red ones than« she said and both went through the rows of bushes. It took a moment until they reached an area, where not so many people have picked their fruits. Almost at the end of the field, but they squatted down and started picking. Of course the first one had to be tasted and the second, to make sure the first one was not a lucky one. And the next one. Laura was more busy with eating, than she was picking for the basket. Jason was just rushing from one bush to another, picking here, than there. But his red fingertips and lips showed her, that she was not the only one stealing. And she started laughing.  
»What are you doing there?« she asked, as he started to crawl on all fours.  
»My back starts hurting. All the swimming before« he explained and she laughed again. Than she went back to business, but her row was not as good as she hoped and so she hopped over to his. Without a word they just picked and ate next to each other.  
»Don’t steal mine!« she soon complained, as he always took the good big ones she just wanted to grab, but he just putted a strawberry in her mouth. That meant war! And so they soon started to pick each others strawberries or just push one in the other ones mouth.

»Let’s head home« Laura soon said, even so her basket was not even half fool, thanks to her boyfriend and his non-stop eating he started. His basket looked good an it would be enough for a small cake.  
»Not yet. I want more! I want some strawberrys for pudding as well«. She couldn’t even believe someone being so obsessed with strawberries. But hey, that was nothing new to her. What was really bothering her was her bladder. It already sent her a notice as she got out of the car. And rang the alarm bell for a moment, as she squatted down. But than it was quite for some time, especially as she had fun with him and forgot about it. Unlucky for her the bladder now was sulking and throbbed painfully. The button from her freaking tight jeans-shorts were not really helping In that matter, but she couldn’t open it.  
»It is enough, Jason!« she said strictly. »I already can make a cake and there will be some left for you«. He looked at her. For a moment she was sure he knew her problem, but than he put the basket down and laid his hands on her shoulders.  
»I. Need. More.« And both started laughing again. Laura quickly stopped as she felt her bladder complaining. Now she had to hurry and started picking like a working machine. She just needed to make it home! Nothing more. Jason picked his way through the other side and soon his basket was full, while she still was there with an half-empty one.  
»Help me here« she complained, as he sat down to eat more. She just hoped the woman from the plastic-strawberry couldn’t see him eating all that. She was sure he ate more than he actually had in that basket. For a moment she pressed her tights together. A burning feeling made her aware of the position she was in. Not the best one. Squatting down like that was reminding her body on the relief it could have right now.

Actually Laura was not even sure why it hit her with such a strength all the sudden. She didn’t feel it that urgent just minutes ago, but now it was like she was going to explode. She stood up. That position down there was no good. So she walked over to her man, just so she wouldn’t stand round suspicious. In her eyes everyone around knew about her. Of course there weren’t any around. Just that plastic-berry woman. And she couldn’t see them, there was no window to the back. Still … she got nervous.  
»Let’s head home, please« she said again in her sweetest voice. Maybe that was a mistake, he got suspicious.  
»What’s wrong?« he asked and stood up to her. He looked really worried and she bit her lips for a moment. The blushing on her cheeks had to be more than obvious, that was how hot they felt right now.  
»I am tired. And we have enough Berrys. They are not that cheap«.  
»You look bothered. Did you get a stomach-ache from all the strawberries?«  
Shit he was really worried. She just shook her head, than looked into his eyes.  
»I really just want to go home« and smiled. And he gave up. A sight of relief escaped her lips as he agreed to go. They walked back. She was a little behind him, walking carefully. Her bladder was now making a little dance of joy, looking forward to get emptied soon. But that dance was just bad for Laura, it was harder to hold back with every step she took. For a short moment of a breath she allowed herself to press her hand against her pussy. It just didn’t really help, so she crossed her legs and took a deep breath. That helped a little. For the next two steps. God damn! How could that happen to her! Just in that moment she remembered that big slush ice shit she almost drank in one sip. Of course there had to be consequences. As she almost couldn’t walk without rubbing her tights together, she just came to halt and made her boyfriend turn around again.  
»Are you sure everything is ok? You are all pale«. Thanks for pointing that out, asshole! She just gave up.  
»I have to pee« she said whispering and a little shy. His eyes went big for a moment, than he went closer to her.  
»THAT bad?« he asked, since she looked really bothered and he thought it was something painful.  
»Yes. THAT BAD! I told you I want to go home earlier«  
»Why didn’t you just -«  
»shht! I don’t want to fight right now« she said, concentrating on her problem and not her boyfriend. After standing with her legs crossed for a moment, pressing her pussy with her fingers, she felt better and started to walk again. This time it was her boyfriend walking behind her. She could almost feel how hard he was thinking how to help her. But that stupidity of hers was not worth getting any help. She just had to make it to the car! Just to the car. That was her goal. For now.

She stopped again. Even her breath was short and heavy already. As she looked to that plastic-berry she wanted to curse. They did not even make it much closer! She squatted down for a moment, just to jump on her feed again and turned around to her boyfriend. First she was angry, than felt lost suddenly and wanted to cry. But at least that kind of fluids she could handle well.  
»Just go and pay for that fucking strawberries! I will NOT wait there« she said and pressed her share into his hand. And without a word but a look that made her feel even more miserable he did like she told him. Now the fight started all over again. One, two, three. Stop. Pressing, crossing the legs, a little playing with her pussy. Always helped in less desperate situations. She was just happy there was no-one around. Than again. One, two, three, four.  
»Fuck!« she cursed and bended forward a little, pressing her legs together and both hands between them. A small spurt just made his way out. That had to be a bad dream. Not true! Just … fuck! With a few deep breaths she looked up and saw her boyfriend getting the car. Good boy! He parked it closer, so she at least did not have to walk all the way over the parking lot. Now stay there and let the car running she thought. But it wouldn’t be him. Of course he came over to her and asked again, if everything is ok.  
»Stupid! You can see it is not« she got angry with him, even so it was not his fault. And she was sorry instantly.  
»I am sorry. I am just so embarrassed. Why is it always me getting in these situations!« she complained and noticed, she haven’t moved a single step more. Again her boyfriend looked highly concentrated. But he seldom came up with good ideas.  
»I just go back to the car and fetch a towel!« he said with a snap of his fingers, but before he could even turn around she almost growled at him.  
»What do you need a towel for«  
»I can hold it. Like … when you change at the beach. And than you can -«  
»NEVER!« she said with way to much force and felt a little wet spot at her fingers. She whimpered and sighted after that.  
»I just can’t. That is…. That looks weird!« she complained. His eyes were focused on her hands for a moment and before she could actually get angry about it, he looked at her again.  
»You will not make it home«. Aaah .. .thank you for that information! She thought ironical. She was in a better position to notice that. But he was right and maybe that towel wasn’t a bad idea. She couldn’t stand here all day with her hands between the legs, pressing her crotch. And she definitly couldn’t make a single step.  
»Good. Just go an bring that fucking towel!«

As he hurried over to the car, being as helpful as ever and not even giving her more reason to be embarrassed, she just squatted down again. Opening and closing her legs fast, opening her pants. Her bladder was already screaming in delight as she did that, but she still was refusing to open the floodgates. She was not a little kid! She brought herself in this situation and with that fucking towel she would bring herself smoothly out of it again. She could see Jason almost in panic going through there bag, until he found it. As he was a little slow sometimes, but not completely stupid, he just putted that towel around his neck, as if it was supposed to suck up his sweat. Even if he was on the side of that Strawberry-House, he might be seen. Just seeing her rescue close she felt another spurt escape. This time it was almost impossible to stop again and that hot wetness between her legs did not help at all. She jumped on her feet again, trying to push down her pants. She didn’t even give a shit anymore if he was there with a towel or not. She had to go, now! Just that thought. That one little thing in her head. Go, now! That was what her bladder heard, her floodgates just broke open. The little dark spot on her jeans grew so quickly, she just pushed down her pants halfway as the stream was unstoppable. What was a small steady stream before just became a hard hissing waterfall. Her urine just ran through her underwear and hit splashing on the jeans. She quickly squatted down again and let go. Fuck her panties! Fuck her pants! She covered her face in her hands as she was moaning. It felt so good. So good! For a moment she forgot she was pissing her panties on a strawberryfield, her boyfriend right in front of her with the towel that was supposed to have a meaning.

Panic came suddenly as she remembered her boyfriend. He was standing maybe five steps away from her. His mouth a little open, his hands holding the towel as a little role, his eyes obviously on her piss stream. She would have stopped right away, if she just could! But there was no end in close future. Her bladder still felt so full, she could not even feel the piss losing any of its force. Slowly her boyfriend came out of his frozen starring and came closer to her. He must have seen her eyes filled with tears or her darkred blushed face. Whatever it was, he understood that this was not easy for her, but yet did not want to turn around and leave her alone with it. But sadly he had his slow moments again.  
»It’s okay« he said like a father would be to his daughter and she already wanted to kill him for that. »That can happen«. Woah. He did not dare to say that! If it wasn’t her pissing here, she would just slap his face. With a chair. He squatted in front of her, his eyes down to her panties again. Before she could even tell him to turn around and leave her alone, she saw him swallow hard.  
»I never saw a girl piss her panties« the way he spoke she noticed instantly, that he was on the best way to get turned on. Pervert! And his eyes still were stuck on her pissing stream, that slowly found an end.  
»It is kind of hot« he said than and looked into her eyes with a smirk in his face, that made her want to hurt him bad.  
»Give me that towel!« she growled and pulled up her shorts.  
»No Strawberrycake today!« with that she just grabbed the towel out of his hands, wrapped it all around her body and moved passed him to the car.


End file.
